johnnynapped!
by FanGurlz
Summary: when fangirl penny and her best friend Bella end up kidnapping johnny Depp, penny ends up taking it a step to far! an: yes i know this isn't a potc fanfic but i didn't know what gene to put it under. anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The delivery

"Did we really have to do this?" said Bella

"Duh!" said penny "did ya think he was just going to waltz in here for me."

"Penny, you're nuts!" said Bella as she sat on a couch in a huge warehouse they had rented.

"Oh, shut it" said penny as she hung more of her pictures and poster of him. "He'll love this and more importantly he'll love me!" penny let out her signature fangirl squeal.

"Yep" said Bella "totally nuts."

"Whatever" said penny. Then a horn honked outside.

"That's our kidnap man" said penny squealing as she ran outside to help bring him in.

They brought him in on a roller desk chair, with his hands tied behind his back and a burlap sack over his head.

The kidnap man was about to take the sack off when penny yelled "wait!" the man looked at her.

Penny fixed her hair, makeup and bra and said "okay, now."

The man looked at her weird but pulled off the sack. And there he was, the one, the only, Johnny depp!

"What the heck?!" johnny yelled "what's going on?"

"aww!" penny cooed "he's so adorable when he's angry."

Bella rolled her eyes, plopped down on the couch and said to Johnny "for the record I'm just the sidekick."

The kidnap man wished penny luck and left.

"Look, you don't understand" Johnny said to penny "I'm supposed to get married in, like, two hours."

"Too bad, I got a whole schedule planned out and at the end of the day a little surprise" said penny "just for you, my johnnykins."

Bella walked over to Johnny "ooh, nicknames you're not going anywhere" she patted his head "johnnykins."


	2. Chapter 2

More chapters to come!

Chapter 2

As Johnny was still struggling to get his hands untied, penny brought in a giant cake with his face on it.

"Eat it up" said penny "it's for all of your birthdays we missed together."

Before he could protest she started to spoon feeding the cake to him, then she showed him all of her Johnny depp pictures and posters. She even did her jack sparrow impression. (Which Bella laughed at)

{Soon, after many fangirl activities later}

Bella walked over to Johnny and said "I feel so sorry for you."

Just then penny walked in to the room and said "are you ready for you special surprise!"

Johnny rolled his eyes "look kid, I'm not your barbi-" before he could finish penny popped a test tube into his mouth and held his nose so he had no choice but to swallow. When he did he gagged.

"What was that?" he asked between gags.

"Fangirl aphrodisiac" penny answered simply "it will make you love me no matter what!"

Bella gasped "penny, what have you done?"

"What I had to" penny said.

Johnny scoffed "fangirl aphrodisiac, there's no such thin-"

Then it happened. A look came over Johnny's face…. a look of happiness and bliss.

"johnnykins?" said penny.

"Sweetness" said Johnny flashing his million watt smile.

"Did he seriously just call you sweetness?" asked Bella amazed that her friend's plan worked.

Penny gave a squeal and untied Johnny's hands and he kissed her. They ran off to do more fangirl activities.

Bella's eyes widened "what have we done?" she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnnynapped!

Chapter 3

Soon penny put on the first pirates of the Caribbean movie and Johnny (who was still under the crazy fangirl's potion) was lying on the couch. Penny sat on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"Oh johnnykins" she said "I love you"

"Oh sweetness" he told her "I love-"

*BOOM*

The door to the warehouse blew open and in walked a twenty year old blond in a wedding dress.

"Amber?" Johnny finished.

"Johnny come on" said amber, Johnny's bride-to-be "our wedding is waiting."

"Back off blondie" penny said straight to her face "Johnny's mine now!"

"Actually I just realized something" said Johnny "I don't love… I love amber!"

"WHAT!" screamed penny "no! You love me! Remember me! Your sweetness!"

"I guess that potion you gave me wore off" said Johnny.

Penny pulled the test tube out of her pocket and looked at it. It read: WARNING! Not entirely permeant!

As amber and Johnny walked out of the warehouse holding hands, penny yelled "wait I'm going to have your baby!"

Johnny yelled back "yeah right, I've heard that one before!"

Meanwhile Bella was texting on the couch penny sat down beside her and started to cry and shovel the rest of the Johnny cake in her mouth.

"Yep" sighed Bella "breaking up with celebrities is tough."


End file.
